Our BabyKyu
by merywonkyu
Summary: Hanya berisikan kehidupan keluarga Park bersama keempat anak laki-lakinya dengan Sang Bungsu yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana ketiga hyung-nya dan kedua orangtuanya menghadapi tingkah ajaib bocah menggemaskan tersebut? Selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

**Present….**

 **Our BabbyKyu~~**

 **Cast : Park Jungsoo**

 **Choi (Park) Siwon**

 **Lee (Park) Donghae**

 **Cho (Park) Kyuhyun**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family**

Enjoyyyyyyy ^^

Selimut berwarna _babyblue_ bergambar doraemon itu masih setia menutupi tubuh mungil yang dengan senang hati bergelung didalamnya. Tubuh mungil dan berisi itu masih memejamkan matanya walaupun sinar matahari sedikit menembus lewat jendela yang masih tertutup gorden itu—

Sraaakkkk

Atau sekarang tidak.

"Nggggg…." suara lirih itu terdengar dari bibir merah sang pemilik tubuh mungil. Dengan berat hati ia sedikit membuka mata bulatnya melihat siapa yang telah menggagu tidur nyenyaknya, uhhh padahal tadi ia sedang berpetualang bersama nobita dan doraemon, mana lagi seru-serunya. Ishh. Ketika melihat siapa yang membuka gorden jendelanya, bocah mungil itu segera mem _pout_ kan bibir merahnya.

"Uhhh, ciwon yungg~~ cilauuu" bocah kecil itu segera menarik selimut kesayangannya dan menutupi kepalanya. Membuat seluruh tubunya tertutupi selimut.

Siwon- Park Siwon, sang kakak yang mendapat gerutuan pagi hari dari sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipit yang membuat ketampanannya semakin terlihat nyata walupun umurnya baru memasuki 12 tahun. Siwon melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang dihiasi banyak boneka doraemon dan duduk disamping ranjang sang adik.

"Aigoooo, _baby_ kyuu~~. Siapa kemarin yang merengek minta dibagunkan pagi untuk membuat kue ulangtahun pernikahan _appa_ dan _eomma_? Hummm" Siwon mengelus tubuh berisi itu dari balik selimut.

Mendengar itu kepala _baby_ kyu –Park Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik selimut membuat rambut coklatnya yang berantakkan, matanya yang membulat karena terkejut dan pipi gembulnya yang memerah –efek udara pagi yang dingin- terlihat. Membuat Siwon harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang adik tercinta dan menciumnya.

"Ini cudah pagi ciwon yung?" Kyuhyun mengerjap polos.

Siwon sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi keinginnya melihat wajah menggemaskan yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi _chubby_ putih itu. " _Nee_ , ini sudah pagi _baby_ , Donghae dan Teuki _hyung_ sudah ada didapur sekarang"

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun segera melompat dari balik selimutnya dan dengan cepat turun dari tepat tidur kebanggannya. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju pintu mengahasilkan getaran kecil dilantai kayu kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit berjinjit Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu kamarnya namun tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh melihat Siwon.

"Yunggggg~ kenapa macih dicana? Ayoo kedapul, hae yung dan teuki yung pasti cudah menunggu. Yungg ini lama cekaliiii cihh. Aigooo" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang menasehati Siwon dan segera membuka pintu besar itu yang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. "Uhh eomma, belatt" gerutu Kyuhyun saat beusaha membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan segera berlari kebawah menuju dapur. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tidak. Bukan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyebalkan tadi, ia sudah biasa mengahadapi perkataan sang adik mungilnya. Tapiii, Siwon menyatukan kedua alisnya, teringat sesuatu-

"Yakkkk _babyyyyy_ , kau belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi!" dan teriakan itu hanya didengar oleh boneka doraemon yang bertebaran dikamar Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan gigi mereka seakan menertawakan Siwon.

…..

Kyuhyun yang berlari segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai diujung tangga. Ia teringat perkataan eomma-nya " _Baby, kalau turun tangga harus pelan-pelan ne. Pegang kayu yang ada disisi tangga. Jangan berlari, kalau perlu minta bantuan hyung-hyung mu. Arra?_ "

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seakan sang eomma benar-benar dihadapannya saat ini. "Kyunnie halus hati-hati" gumamnya sambil menuruni anak tangga, tak lupa tangan kecilnya memegang erat pegangan kayu disisi tangga.

Hup " _Ha-na_ "

Hup " _Dul_ "

Hup " _Cet_ "

Hup " _Net_ "

Hup " _Da-ceot_ "

Kyuhyun menghitung tiap anak tangga yang berhasil ia lalui. Sambil belajar menghitung tidak apa kan?

Hup " _Yeo-ceot_ "

Saat sampai dianak tangga keenam Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Sepertinya ia mendengar teriakan ciwon yung-nya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan yung-nya itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahu kecilnya seakan tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia harus cepat, bisa-bisa nanti kue untuk orangtuannya sudah jadi tanpa bantuannya. _Andweee_!

….

"Hae, tolong ambilkan terigu lagi. Ini masih kurang."

"Nee _hyunggg_ " Donghae segara mengambil terigu di lemari atas dan menyerahkannya pada hyung tertuannya itu.

"Ini _hyung_."

" _Gomawo_ " Leeteuk mengambil terigu itu dari tangan sang adik dan menambahkan 2 sendok makan kedalam adonan yang ia buat.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Siwon- _hyung_ lama sekali membangunkan _baby_ kyu ya?" tanya Donghae

"Yunggggggggggggg" Leeteuk yang hendak menjawab, kembali mengatupkan mulutnya begitu mendengar suara cadel khas sang adik bungsu dan teriakkannya yang menggemaskan. Keduanya menoleh keasal suara.

" _Ommooo baby_ , kenapa berlari? Kau bisa jatuh _saeng_ " Donghae segera menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang adik yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia segera berlari menuju sisi sang _hyung_ tertua begitu melihat _hyung_ nya itu sibuk mengaduk sesuatu. Kyuhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya ketika menyadari tinggi tubuh gempalnya kalah dengan tinggi meja itu. Ketika matanya melihat kursi ia segera menariknya kesisi Leeteuk dan menaiki kursi tersebut. "Cucahhh" Kyuhyun kesulitan menaiki kursi tersebut "Kenapa kyu pendek cekali cih" batinnya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit perjuangan ia bisa menaiki kursi tersebut.

"Huaaahh" mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat adonan yang sedang diaduk Leeteuk.

"Yungg yungg, kyu mau, kyu mau aduk" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan semangat sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae tersenyum gemas.

"Yakkkk _babyyyy_! Hah..hah..hahh" Sosok Siwon yang berada dipintu dapur dengan napas terengah ditmabah teriakannya yang cukup nyaring membat ketiga bersaudara itu mengalihkan taensi keasal suara.

" _Wae_ Siwon?" Leeteuk bertanya bingung.

" _Hyungg, baby_ kyu belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi." Siwon mengadu pada _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Dan hasilnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk.

" _Babyy_.." Leeteuk menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Yunggg, nanti caja. Kyu mau buat kue _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kyu akan cikat gigi nanti. _Jebal_ yunggg~~~~~~" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya yang sudah pasti membuat semua orang luluh. Termasuk si tegas Leeteuk.

"Aisss, baiklah. Tapi setelah ini selesai _baby_ harus melakukannya _ne_?"

"Ciap yunggg~" Kyuhyun meneggakkan badannya dan menganggkat tangan kanannya kekepalanya seperti sedang melakukan sikap hormat.

"Nahh, sekarang _baby_ aduk ini _ne_. _Hyung_ akan memecahkan telur"

"Siwon siapkan loyang dan ovennya. Donghae siapkan hiasan untuk kuenya."Leeteuk memberi perintah kepada kedua adiknya

" _Ndee hyunggg_ " Jawab Siwon dan Leeteuk patuh.

Kyuhyun memandang adonan yang diserahkan kepadanya dengan mata berbinar. Ia memegang spatulanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kyuhyun kecil mulai mengaduk.

"Aigoo kenapa belat cekali"

"Uuhhh, ini cucah."

"Tangan kyu pegal"

" _Eomma_ bantu kyuu~"

Lirihan kecil terus terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ketiga hyungnya hanya terkikik kecil melihat kelakuakuan _baby_ kyu mereka.

" _Baby_ sudah selesai? Kita beri pewarna makanan ne?" Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa beberapa pewarna makanan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Wahh yungg, kita akan membuat pelangi ne?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum "Tidak _baby_ , adonannya akan kita beri warna. Biar terlihat cantik dan lucu."

"Lucu cepelti kyu?" tanya Kyu narsis.

"Anii, lebih lucu _baby_ kyu." Siwon menjawab sambil mecubit pipi tembem Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk membagi adonan tersebut menjadi 4 bagian sama rata kedalam loyang yang telah disiapkan oleh Siwon kemudian memberikan pewarna makanan dengan warna berbeda kepada masing-masing loyang.

"Yunggg yang walna bilu lebih banyak nee. Yang walna biluu~~~"

"Ne ne _babyyy_ "

"Nah sekarang masing-masing mengaduk sampai warnanya merata oke?" perintah Leeteuk.

"Yung yung, nanti kuenya dimasukkan ke open ne?"

"Ne _baby"_ jawab Donghae

"Belapa lama?"

"Paling lama 1 jam _baby_ " jawab Siwon

"Telus jam belapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang?"

"Sekitar 2 setengah jam lagi _baby_ " jawab Leeteuk

"Telus nanti ciapa yang menghiac kuenya yung?"

"Kita semua boleh menghisanya _chagi_ " jawab Donghae lagi

"Apa ada hiacan dolaemon? Kyu mau dolaemonn~"

Dan ketiga _hyung_ tersebut harus terus barsabar dan menjawab keingintahuan _baby_ imut mereka.

…..

Kyuhyun memandangi kue buatan mereka yang sudah jadi dengan bertuliskan " ** _Happy anniversary 15_** ** _th_** ** _Appa Eomma. Saranghae"_** Kue wana-warni itu dihiasi coklat, bintang-bintang, dan tentu saja doraemon kesayangannya.

Park Kyuhyun sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Bahkan ia sudah mandi. Membuat _Baby_ keluarga Park itu tampak lebih segar dan aroma strawberry semakin menguat tercium dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Ciwon yungg~ kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ lama cekali?"

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai _baby_ kyu~" Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher mungil sang adik. Menghirup aroma khas adik tercinyanya yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Hihihi yungg~~ gelii~~" Kyuhyun meronta geli ketika merasakan ciwon yungnya menggesek-gesekan hidungnya keleher Kyuhyun.

"Yaak, Siwon _Hyung_! Jangan berbuat mesum pada _baby_ kyu!" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang asik bermesraan sedaritadi. Ia sedikit cemburu karena _baby_ kyu-nya dimonopoli terus oleh Siwon.

"Mecum itu apa hae-yung?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau.

"Bukan apa apa _baby_ " Doghae nyengir dan mencuim pipi Kyuhyun. Tidak tahan dengan kelembutannya Donghae dengan sadar sedikit menggigit pipi putih itu sedangkan Siwon masih terus menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya.

"Ochhh,hyungieeeee" Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima kelakuan kedua yung-nya ini. _Baby_ Park ini sudah terbiasa.

"Yakkkkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan _baby_ kyu! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah pulang! _Palli_ " Teriakkan Leeteuk menghentikan aksi gila Siwon dan Donghae.

….

"Yungg~ Kyu yang bawa kuenya nee~"

"Tapi _baby_ ini berat. Apa baby bisa membawanya?"

"Tentu caja, kyu kan kuat"

"Aish baiklahh, tapi hati-hati ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

" _Hyung, appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah mau masuk" Donghae sedikit berlari kearah Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Leeteuk.

" _Kajja_ kita kedepan pintu sekarang"

Begitu pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sang _appa_ dan _eomma_ tercinta, keempatnya segera berteriak nyaring

 _"_ _HAPPY ANIVERSARRY KE-15 TAHUN APPA DAN EOMMA. SARANGHAEEEE_ "

Kedua orangtua tersebut menatap tidak percaya keempat putranya. Pasalnya ini pertama kali mereka merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka.

"Aigooo kalian membuatnya sendiri?"

" _Nee appa_ , Kyu juga buattt" Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat pipinya semakin terlihat mirip bakpau. Semuanya memandang Kyuhyun gemas.

Namun tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun berubah, kedua alisnya menyatu dan dahinya berkerut.

"Ha…..ha….ha….HACI!"

Dan kue yang berada dikedua tangan mungilnya terjatuh begitu saja dilantai.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

End ^^

Semoga kalian tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan big baby satu ini :)  
Selamat bertemu dicerita keseharian keluarga Park lainnya!

Feel Free to Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sudahlah _baby_ , tidak apa-apa. Bukankah _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak marah _eoh_?"

Sosok yang dipanggil _baby_ itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Bibir merahnya maju beberapa senti, pipi tembemnya memerah dan matanya masih terlihat berkaca kaca. Sesekali terdengar isakan lirih dari sosok mungil itu.

Saat ini ke empat bersaudara Park ada dikamar Kyuhyun, sejak kejadian jatuhnya kue yang telah mereka buat dan tangisan histeris dari si bungsu Park, mereka kewalahan menghadapinya. Dan mari kita lihat apa yang baru terjadi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

 _Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang terdiam sesaat setelah melihat kue itu terjatuh, tentu langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak marah dan bisa membeli yang baru. Ketiga hyung-nya pun terus membujuknya, namun tetap saja_ baby _Park itu menangis dengan hebohnya._

 _Dan sampai ibu mereka mengatakan "_ Baby _, kalau_ baby _menangis terus,_ eomma _dan_ appa _akan marah kepada_ baby _" dan seketika itu pula tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti. Kepalanya menggeleng lucu dan dengan cepat ia mengusap pipinya "_ Andwae eomma _~~ Kyu tidak nangic hiks". Perkataan itu justru membuat kelima orang yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum gemas._

 _Tuan Park mengusap lembut rambut putra bungsu kesayangannya itu "_ Baby _, tidak apa apa ne? Itu bukan salah_ baby _. Itu salah kuenya yang terlalu berat dan tiba-tiba bersin kyuhyunnie keluar. Jadi bukan salah_ baby _kan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya "Jadi bukan calah kyu?" Mendengar itu, yang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa. "Ne, tentu saja bukan salah baby, jadi jangan menangis lagi ne." Nyonya Park menjawab sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tawa. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan perkataaan orangtuanya. Jadi ia tidak salah? Tapi yasudahlah, bukankah perkataan orang dewasa selalu benar? Jadi Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah walau masih terdengar isakan lirih dari bibirnya._

 _"_ _Leeteuk-ah,_ appa _dan_ eomma _masih ada urusan. Kami kesini hanya mau mengambil dokumen. Nanti malam kita akan makan bersama_ nde _. Tolong jaga adik-adik mu." mendengar perkataan sang_ appa _kembali membuat Kyuhyun kecil terisak "hiks appa eomma mau pergi lagi?A_ ndwaeee _! huweeeeeee"_

 _Seluruh keluarga Park dan para maid hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat sang bungsu meraung. Well, butuh usaha keras untuk membujuk bocah menggemaskan ini sepertinya._

Dan disinilah mereka –Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Donghae- masih berusaha membujuk maknae kesayangan mereka.

"Hiks kyunie tidak nangic kalna kue itu yung~ hiks, tapi kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ pelgi lagi? hiks" Kyuhyun sesekali mengusap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan tangan kecilnya sehingga tangannya penuh dengan cairan lengket tersebut.. _aish_

Melihat hal tersebut Siwon terkekeh geli, mengambil selembar tisu yang ada dimeja nakas dekat tempat tidur sang _maknae_ dan membersikan tangan mungil berisi itu. " _Eomma_ dan _appa_ ada pekerjaan sayang, mereka bekerja untuk kita juga bukan? Supaya _baby_ juga bisa beli mainan dan boneka doraemon ini hemm"

Kyuhyun mendongak, mengerjapkan matanya melihat wajah tampan sang hyung kedua "Kalau gitu Kyu tidak mau dolaemon yung~ Kyu mau _appa eomma_ caja."

Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau membuat tiga _hyung_ tampannya terdiam. Ucapan polos itu menunjukkan betapa _dongsaeng_ imut mereka merindukan ke dua orangtuanya.

"Tidak hanya untuk membeli boneka doraemon _baby,_ tapi juga untuk kita sekolah supaya kita bisa jadi orang sukses seperti _appa"_ Tukas Leeteuk memberi pengertian kepada Kyuhyun kecilnya.

"Euug.. memang cupaya seperti _appa_ halus cekolah ya yung? Tapi Kyu gac pelnah liat _appa_ cekolah yung~~~~ _appa_ tidak pelnah pakai celagam cepelti yung~" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya yang masih memerah ketika mengingat bahwa _appa-_ nya tidak pernah kesekolah seperti _hyung-hyung_ nya. Ah! _Appa_ memang tidak pernah sekolah!

Mendengar balasan dari adik kecilnya membuat Leeteuk memijat pangkal hidungnya. Entahlah dia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk kecerdasan _baby_ kesayangannya ini.

Melihat sang _hyung_ tertua kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat sang pencinta ikan yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba membantu. "Tentu saja _appa_ pernah sekolah _baby_ , tapi itu sudah lama. Bahkan tidak hanya sampai sekolah tapi juga kuliah dan wisuda Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya "kuliah cama wicuda itu apa yung?".

Park Leeteuk segera mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya menuju Park Donghae yang hanya bisa meringis. _Kau membuatnya semakin susah Donghae!_

Melihat ketiga _hyung -_ nya tidak ada yang menjawab, _baby_ Park ini menarik-narik ujung baju yang dikenakan Leeteuk "yung~ yung~ apa itu kuliah? Apa itu wicuda? Apa itu enak yung? Apa kyunie boleh coba yung? yung~ yung~~"

"A-ah kuliah dan wisuda itu.. emm.. itu.."

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Ke empat keturunan Park itu secara serempak mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah pintu yang terdengar diketuk dan memunculkan seorang maid yang berseragam putih hitam.

"Tuan muda.. Ini saatnya tuan muda Kyuhyun meminum susu."

"Cucu? Yeyyyyy Kyu mau minum cucu! Cucuuuu~~~" Mendengar kata susu membuat Park Kyuhyun melupakan segalanya dan segera turun dari tempat tidur menuju sang maid yang terlihat gemas melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya, dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang makan.

"Huft beruntunglah, aku sangat bingung harus menjawab seperti apa tadi. Pasti Kyuhyun akan menanyakan banyak hal lainnya ketika kita menjelaskan apa itu kuliah dan wisuda." Anak tertua Park ini menghela napas bersyukur, untung saja ada maid tadi kalau tidak pasti urusannya sudah panjang.

" _Nde hyung_ kau benar, _baby_ Kyu benar-benar punya rasa ingin tau yang tinggi." Ucap Siwon yang juga bersyukur dengan kehadiran maid tadi.

"Ya _hyung,_ tapi kita tidak bisa menghindar. Kita harus menjawab semua pertanyaan _baby_ Kyu. Kita harus memberikannya pengertian yang benar, agar ia tidak dibohongi oleh orang lain suatu saat nanti." Park Donghae menimpali ucapan kedua _hyung-_ nya. Membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon mengangukan kepala mengerti.

"Ya, kita harus menjaganya. Jangan biarkan oranglain merusak pikiran polos _baby Kyu."_ Dalam hati semua mengamini perkataan Leeteuk. Mereka harus benar-benar menjaga Park Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda.. Ini susunya"

"Yeayy cucu!" Park Kyuhyun menepukkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat susu coklat kesukaannya tersaji dihadapannya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil gelas berisi susu coklat tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit karena susu tersebut masih sedikit panas. Sesekali Kyuhyun meniup susu coklat tersebut yang membuat bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan pipi bulatnya semakin menggelembung.

Maid yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, gemas melihat tingkah laku anak atasannya yang selalu sukses membuat semua orang ingin membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kyuhyun itu seperti boneka. Ia bahkan berharap dapat memiliki anak seperti Kyuhyun suatu saat ini.

"Eunggg _noona.._ " Tiba-tiba _Baby_ Park memanggilnya dan membuat imajinasi maid itu terhenti seketika.

"Ah _nde_ Tuan Muda.. Apa ingin sesuatu lagi?"

" _Aniii_.. _Noona,_ Kyu mau tana ( _read: tanya_ )"

"Tanya saja tuan muda, ada apa?" Maid muda itu menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut, memajukan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya antusias membuatnya tanggannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi putih kenyal itu.

"Becok bicakah _noona_ buatkan kuliah dan wicuda. Kyunie ingin makan itu" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat maid itu mengerutkan dahinya. " _kuliah? wisuda? ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _"_ _Noona?_ Yah _Noona!"_ panggil Kyuhyun karena sang maid tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

Maid wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, namun akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya bayi menggemasakan ini sudah salah paham. Jadi, ia menurunkan badannya, menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan sehingga tingginya menyamai _maknae_ Park yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tuan Muda, kuliah dan wisuda itu bukan makanan. Itu sama saja dengan sekolah seperti yang dilakukan _hyungdeul_ Tuan Muda, namun kuliah dilakukan jika sudah besar setelah kuliah maka akan diwisuda untuk merayakannya" jelas sang maid, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang dimengerti oleh anak seusia Kyuhyun. Memang tidak persis seperti itu, tapi memang itulah garis besarnya. Tuan Mudanya pasti akan mengerti seiring bertambannya usia.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, matanya berkedip-kedip imut, mencoba memahami penjelasaan maid itu.

"Ah! Jadi kuliah itu cekolah dan wicuda itu pesta _ne noona?"_ tanya Kyuhyun

Maid itu tersenyum, dengan sekali penjelasan Kyuhyun sudah mengerti. Benar-benar anak pintar "Ya benar Tuan Muda"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ish! _yungdeul_ belbohong. _Noona yungdeul_ bilang kuliah dan wicuda itu makanan" adu Kyuhyun. "Dacal _hyungdeul_ nakal"

Sang maid terkekeh, mengerti jika Tuan Muda-nya yang lain kerepotan untuk menjelaskannya kepada Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun mereka juga masih kecil.

"Oh! cucu Kyunie!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika ingat jika susunya masih utuh, dengan cepat ia meminumnya. Susunya sudah tidak panas lagi.

Setelah habis, Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas yang telah kosong kepada maid. Bayi gempal itu memejamkan matanya dan menguap, sepertinya ia mengantuk setelah kenyang minum susu.

"Tuan Muda mengantuk _ne?"_

" _Ne noona,_ Kyunie ngantuk" jawab Kyuhyun, kedua tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap mata.

" _Arraso,_ kita kekamar" Maid itu segera menggendong tubuh berisi Kyuhyun, membawanya agar bisa tidur di kamar. Kyuhyun dengan nyaman menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu maid itu "nam nam cucu coklat enak cekali" guman Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum geli.

.

.

Ketika maid itu naik menggunakan tangga, ketiga _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun turun.

"Eoh? _Baby_ Kyu tidur _noona?"_ tanya Leeteuk

" _Ne_ Tuan Muda, ini memang saatnya Tuan Muda Kyuhyun tidur"

Sementara itu Donghae dan Siwon menatap sengit sang maid yang menggendong Kyuhyun. Iri melihat _baby_ mereka digendong orang lain seperti itu.

" _Noona_ aku saja yang menggendong Kyunie" tawar Siwon

" _Ani Noona_ , aku saja" timpal Donghae sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tidak mau kalah.

"Ish belisik!" Suara cadel itu mengagetkan mereka, ternyata Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Kyu mau cama _noona_ caja. Tidak mau cama _yungdeul_ nakal! _Kajja nonna"_ perintah Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ketiga _hyungnya_.

Sang maid akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Donghae yang melongo tidak mengerti.

 **TBC**

Hai, Terimakasih sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita saya.

Sampai juma di Chapter selanjutnya :)

 **Fell Free To Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our BabyKyu**

"Blum blummm blummm ngeng ngengg pecawat datang pecawat datang"

Ruang tamu keluarga Park dipenuhi suara cadel menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain mainan mobil dan pesawat. Tangan kirinya memegang mobil berwana biru dan menggerak-gerakannya dilantai, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangkat pesawat mainan dan menerbangkannya.

"Oh tidak tidak awac pecawat jatu pecawat jatu, bluk" pesawat yang ada ditangan kanannya ia jatuhkan sehingga menimpa mobil biru mainannya.

"Wah mobilnya ditimpa pecawat, mobil mati _ne,_ pecawat juga mati"

Saat ini bayi bulat itu sedang bermain sendiri, ketiga _hyung-_ nya sedang sekolah, dan orangtuanya pergi bekerja. Ia hanya diawasi seorang maid yang berada dibelakangnya, takut jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Nenot nenot pemadam kebakalan datang pemadam kebakalan datang" Kyuhyun mengambil mobil lain dibox mainan miliknya, itu adalah mobil ambulans, tapi Kyuhyun menyebutnya mobil pemadam kebakaran. Tidak tau. Terserah bayi gembul ini saja.

"Ayo celamatkan mobil dan pecawat" Kyuhyun menggerakkan mobil ambulans itu mendekat ke mobil dan pesawat mainnya yang tergeletak miring di lantai. "Eh tapi pecawat dan mobilnya tidak beldalah. Ah tidak jadi mati _ne_. Pemadam kebakalan pulang lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dan melemparkan kembali mainan ambulansnya kedalam box.

Maid yang sedari tadi mengawasi, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali tertawa melihat kelakuan ajaib tuan muda kecilnya.

"Huh! Kyunie bocan. _Yungdeul_ lama cekali" sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tertaril lagi dengan mainan mobil-mobilan disekelilingnya. Bayi gembul itu duduk berselonjor, menggerak-gerakan kedua kaki mungil berisinya. "Hihi kaki Kyunie kecil cekali" tertawa sendiri ketika melihat ukuran kakinya yang mini, berbeda dengan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. "Kaki halus jadi besal _ne._ Biar nanti bica pakai cepatu mengkilat cepelti _appa"_ Maksud Kyuhyun itu sepatu pantofel yang sering ia lihat digunakan oleh _Appa-_ nya ketika ingin berangkat kerja.

"Eh Kyunie ngapain lagi ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, memajukan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahi. Seolah-olah berpikir keras. Maid yang dibelakangnya tersenyum, berjalan mendekati anak bungsu keluarga Park itu. "Tuan Muda, mau main ditaman?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu melebarkan mata bulatnya "Boleh _noona?"_ pasalnya selama ini ia tidak boleh keluar jika tidak ditemani kakak atau orangtuanya. Sang maid menggangguk mantap "Tentu saja". Ia akan mengawasi anak bayi ini, mungkin akan meminta bantuan salah satu temannya mengingat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang sangat lincah.

"Yeyyyy! Kyu mau main bola!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan semangat, berlari menuju taman dan membuat pipit bulatnya yang memerah bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Aigoo Tuan Muda, jangan lari. Yak Daerim- _ah!_ Bantu aku mengawasi Tuan Muda" Maid itu segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, berteriak kepada salah satu temannya untuk membantu. Bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa seorang diri menjaga Kyuhyun.

...

Mereka sudah ada di taman kompleks, taman ini hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumah keluarga Park. Kyuhyun sudah berlari-lari mengejar bola, kedua maid yang menemani mau tidak mau ikut bermain. " _Noona_ tendang yang benal" perintah Kyuhyun, padahal dia sendiri yang tidak bisa menendang bolanya. Setiap kali ingin menendang, bolanya akan bergeser sendiri atau kakinya tidak mengenai bola. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia terus mengikuti bolanya kemanapun. Kalau diperhatikan, Kyuhyun bukan seperti main sepak bola. Tapi hanya mengejar bola, seperti _puppy._ Sangat menggemaskan. Terlebih besar bola dan badannya tidak terlalu berbeda.

Saat sedang asyik bermain, tiba-tiba ada 2 truk besar dan 1 mobil pribadi berhenti dirumah seberang taman bermain. Suara mesin yang kencang mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari bola, memperhatikan dua kendaraan besar yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Huaaaaa besal cekali" Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, terkesima melihat mobil yang sangat besar. Kenapa ia tidak punya mainan seperti ini? Pasti keren kalau ia punya, mainannya yang lain akan benar-benar mati jika tertimpa mobil besar dihadapannya saat ini. " _Noona noona,_ itu apa? Itu monstel mobil ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ini sangat besar, mirip monster yang sering ia tonton di televisi.

" _Ani_ Tuan Muda. Itu namanya truk. Seperti mobil, tapi yang ini lebih besar" jawab maid tersebut. "Wah _Daebak!_ Jadi ini olangtua mobil ya _noona._ Namanya tluk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sang maid menggaruk kepalanya "Ahh yaa. seperti itu..."

Sementara itu dari mobil pribadi yang ikut bersama dengan 2 truk tersebut, turun 2 orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. "Changmin- _ah_ ayo masuk, lihat kamar barumu" ajak salah satu orang dewasa itu. " _Ne eomma"_ jawab anak kecil yang bernama Changmin.

Ketika akan masuk kerumah barunya, Changmin melihat-lihat sekeliling dan tatapannya berhenti ketaman yang ada diseberang rumahnya. Melihat sosok kecil yang berdiri memandang takjub ke arahnya. Changmin meneliti sosok itu. Kulitnya sangat putih, rambut coklatnya terlihat tebal dan sangat halus, matanya bulat bersinar, pipinya sangat tembem dan memerah, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit yang membuatnya sangat lucu, dan badannya berisi, sepertinya enak untuk dipeluk. Dari atas sampai bawah, sosok itu benar-benar mencuri perhatian Changmin.

" _Kyeopta!_ Apa dia boneka?" Changmin sangat penasaran dengan sosok mungil itu. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat hingga sampai didepan anak tersebut. Ia pendek, tingginya hanya sebahu Changmin. Yah walaupun banyak orang bilang kalau memang dia terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusinya. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh diantara keduanya, membuat sosok itu mendongak, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu menantap Changmin.

"Woahhh! Bonekanya bisa berkedip" teriak Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Changmin tidak menyerah, ia maju kembali mendekati sosok yang ia anggap boneka itu, tangannya terangakat untuk menyentuh pipi bulat yang terlihat seperti bakpao kesukannya. "Wahhh halus sekali" gumam Changmin takjub, kedua tanggannya akhirnya memegang pipi Kyuhyun, memainkannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan anak tinggi dihadapannya ini.

Karena tidak tahan, Changmin menarik kuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dan berteriak heboh.

"Huaaaa _eommaaaaaa appooooooooo"_

Changmin yang mendengar teriakan dari sosok dihadapannya ini terdiam.

"Eh? Kau bukan boneka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, sepertinya bayi gembul kita menemukan teman/musuh baru? kkk**

 **Maaf karena _Hyungdeul_ Kyunie tidak ada di chapter ini :( **

**Terimakasih sudah meriview, favorite, dan follow cerita saya :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter dan cerita lainnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Our BabyKyu_**

" _Babyyyyyyyyyyyy! Hyung_ pulang!" Teriakan Park Donghae mengusik ketenangan rumah keluarga Park sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi ke taman bersama ke dua maidnya. Leeteuk dan Siwon yang mendengar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, terkadang Donghae tidak ada bedanya dengan adik mereka yang paling kecil.

Ketiga bersaudara Park ini sudah pulang, senang karena bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun dan bermain dengan bayi gembul itu. Hari sekolah adalah hari yang berat bagi mereka, karena pada pagi hari Kyuhyun belum bangun, jadi mereka hanya bisa memandangi wajah lucu Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dan bergiliran menciumi pipi adik kesayangan mereka itu, melewatkan ocehan cadel menggemaskan Kyuhyun.

Donghae sudah masuk kerumah terlebih dahulu, diikuti Siwon dan Leeteuk.

" _Babyyy!_ Dimana kamu, _uri chagi_?" tanya Donghae lagi, bingung melihat suasana rumah yang sepi tanpa teriakan adiknya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menyambut mereka di depan pintu, dan minta untuk digendong. Leeteuk dan Siwon juga mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok mungil kesayangan mereka.

Siwon melihat seorang maid berjalan mendekati mereka dengan membawa selimut doraemon Kyuhyun, " _Nonna,_ Kyuhyun, _eodie?"_

"Ah, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun sedang ditaman. Bermain bola bersama Daerim dan Hee Ji" balas maid itu

" _Mwo?_ Ditaman? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Leeteuk

"Sudah 15 menit yang lalu Tuan Muda"

"Aish! Itu sudah lama, seharusnya mereka sudah pulang" kesal Donghae, tidak terima adiknya bermain keluar tanpa dirinya. Jadi ia berbalik, berniat ke taman menyusul Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Siwon juga mengekor dari belakang.

Namun belum sempat mereka keluar dari pintu, muncul 2 maid yang tadi menemani Kyuhyun, dan salah satunya mengendong Kyuhyun. Mereka dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara tangisan Kyuhyun, membuat rasa khawatir naik kepermukaan. Dengan berlari, ketiga anak tampan itu menuju adik mereka.

" _Nonna!_ Kyunie kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kyunie, kamu kenapa sayang? ada yang sakit? Ada yang luka?" Siwon menimpali pertanyaan Leeteuk

" _Baby_ kamu kenapa? Ada yang sakit? hiks Kyunie kenapa, _noonaaaaaaa?"_ itu sudah pasti pertanyaan dari Donghae

Kedua maid itu bingung, sudah dipastikan ketiga pengawal Kyuhyun ini akan memarahi mereka. Tidak mengerti harus menjelaskan seperti apa, karena yang terlibat juga masih seorang anak kecil.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara ketiga _hyung-_ nya, mengangkat kepala. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, dengan suara serak ia mengadu "Hiks yungggggg~~ tadi ada tluk hiks, telus ada tiang, telus pipi Kyunie ditalik hiks"

"Pipi Kyu dicubit? Siapa yang berani mencubit Kyu? Sini bilang sama _hyung!"_ kali ini Siwon yang emosi, tidak terima sembarang orang mencubit pipi kenyal kesukaanya.

"Aku"

Mereka semua mengarahkan kepala kearah pagar begitu mendengar suara asing menyapa indra pendengaran. Melihat sosok kurus tinggi menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar.

'Yak! Kau! _Nugu_?!" teriak Donghae, sepertinya anak tinggi ini yang menyebabkan adik gembulnya menangis, mengingat tadi Kyuhyun menyebut 'tiang'

Anak tinggi itu kaget mendengar teriakan Donghae, tapi bukannya takut, dia malah tersenyum lebar "Shim Changmin _imnida._ Aku baru pindah kesini. Rumahku berjarak 3 rumah dari sini"

"Apa peduliku?! Kau apakan adik-ku, hah?"

"Donghae tenanglah. Dia juga anak kecil. Jangan bersikap seperti itu" ujar Leeteuk tenang. Mengelus punggung Donghae agar amarahnya sedikit berkurang.

Leeteuk maju selangkah kearah Changmin, tersenyum menenangkan "Nah Changmin.. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun? Adik kami sampai menangis seperti itu"

"Aku tidak sengaja _hyung._ Aku pikir dia boneka, makanya aku cubit. _Mianhae"_ sesal Changmin. Dia sendiri juga kaget ketika sosok yang dia bikir boneka ternyata bisa menangis, dan memiliki nama Kyuhyun, seperti yang ia dengar sedari tadi melalui orang-orang dihadapannya ini.

"Ish! Benar-benar! Lihat! Pipi _baby_ kyu samapai merah seperti itu" kesal Donghae. "Kyunie, _mani appo?"_ tanyanya

"Ne yung, cakit cekali hiks. Pipi kyunie cepelti teltimpa tluk hiks" jawab Kyuhyun berlebihan. Padahal liat truk saja baru pertama kali.

" _Mianhae_ Kyunie, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" balas Changmin sok akrab

"Yak! Siapa kau? Jangan memanggil _baby_ kyu seperti itu!"

"Ck! Donghae tenanglah!" tanpa sadar Leeteuk meninggikan suaranya, pusing mendengar Donghae yang sedari tadi berteriak tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, tidak apa Changmin. Pulanglah, pasti orangtuamu mencari mu. Mau aku antar?" tawar anak sulung keluarga Park itu.

"Tidak usah _hyung._ Aku bisa sendiri. Besok aku datang lagi ya? Mau main sama boneka, eh maksudku Kyunie"

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Donghae cepat.

Leeteuk memandang tajam Donghae "Jangan dengarkan dia. Tentu saja boleh. Sekarang pulanglah"

Changmin mengangguk senang " _Pai pai_ Kyunie, sampai ketemu besok!" ujarnya semangat

Setelah Changmin pergi, isakan masih terus terdengar dari adik kecil mereka.

" _Baby,_ kita masuk ke rumah dulu ya?" ajak Leeteuk

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, mata berairnya melihat Siwon yang sedari tadi diam menatap dirinya. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangganya kearah Siwon "Ciwon yung~~" tanda ia ingin digendong oleh Siwon.

Siwon dengan cepat menuju kearah Kyuhyun, mengambil alih tubuh berisi itu dari maid yang mengendongnya. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah, kedua maid itu pergi kearah dapur sedangakan Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Donghae mengantar Kyuhyun kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Siwon meletakkan Kyuhyun diranjang biru doraemonnya. Mengambil tisu dan mengusap pelan airmata serta ingus Kyuhyun yang masih keluar.

"Kyunie jangan nangis lagi, oke? Nanti _hyung_ akan membalas bocah tiang itu. _Hyung_ juga akan mencubitnya" kata Donghae geram

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung "hiks yung, tapi kata _eomma_ jangan membalas pelbuatan tidak baik dengan tidak baik yung. Kita halus memaapkan hiks"

Donghae diam, tidak menyangka akan mendapat ceramah dari adik kesayangannya.

"Dengar Donghae, _baby_ Kyu lebih baik daripada kau" sewot Leeteuk

Siwon dengan telaten mengusap wajah Kyuhyun hingga bersih, mengganti baju adiknya itu dan memberikan minuman agar Kyuhyun lebih tenang.

"Pipi Kyunie masih sakit?" tanya Siwon

" _Ne_ yung, tapi tinggal cedikit lagi" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

Siwon ikut mengusap pipi Kyuhyun "Pipi, jangan sakit lagi _ne._ Nanti _uri-_ Kyunie tidak bisa tidur"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak berkedip "Pipi mau dicium yung" kata Kyuhyun polos

Ketiga kakaknya memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah minta untuk dicium. Mereka semualah yang akan berusaha mencium Kyuhyun meskipun terkadang Kyuhyun tidak ingin dicium.

Anak kedua keluarga Park itu tersenyum lebar " _Arraso._ Sini _hyung_ cium"

Siwon mencium pipi sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"Catu lagi yung" kata Kyuhyun sambil menujuk pipi sebelah kirinya

Donghae cemburu, dengan sigap ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun " _Baby, hyung_ yang cium sebelah kiri ya?"

" _Ani! Hyung_ dalitadi belicik cekali. Ciwong yung caja yang cium. Ciwon yungg~~~ cium"

Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae. Mencium pipi Kyuhyun gemas hingga kedua pipi tembem Kyuhyun terangkat.

"Hihihi cudah tidak cakit lagi yung" tawa bayi gembul itu

Leeteuk yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Adik terakhirnya itu sudah bisa jahil sepertinya.

Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca, padahal tadi ia yang paling membela Kyuhyun tapi adiknya malah mengatainya berisik. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua lengan mungil di leher Siwon, memeluknya "Yung ayo tidul, Kyunie lelah cetelah main bola"

Siwon kaget, ada apa dengan adiknya ini? Tumben sekali sangat manja kepadanya. Tapi tidak mengapa, ia justru senang. Kalau bisa Kyuhyun setiap hari hanya manja kepadanya hehe

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur" jawab Siwon senang, ia bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya

" _Hyung_ juga tidur sama Kyunie _ne?"_ tanya pecinta ikan itu tidak mau kalah, berharap Kyuhyun akan mengiyakan permintaanya.

" _Ani!_ Kyu mau cama ciwon yung caja. Yung pelgi sana" sahut Kyuhyun sadis

Park Leeteuk hampir saja tertawa keras jika tidak melihat tampang menyedihkan Donghae. Ia memegang lengan adik ketiganya, membimbing Donghae keluar kamar sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih menghancurkan hati Donghae.

Setelah Leeteuk dan Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan kepalanya ke dada kakak keduanya itu. Membuat Siwon tersenyum gemas, ingin sekali menggigit salah satu bagian dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hum yungg halum cekali. Kyunie cuka" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" _Baby_ juga harum sekali. _Hyung_ suka" balas Siwon sambil menciumi puncuk kepala adiknya

Keduanya tertidur sambil berpelukan, meninggalkan Donghae yang mengintip dari balik pintu dengan wajah berhias airmata.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Duh Kyunie manja banget sama Siwon.

Sepertinya Kyunie tau kalau Siwon ulangtahun ya?

 **Yeey, celamat ulangtaun ciwon-** ** _yung~~~_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih sudah review, favorite, dan follow cerita saya**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter dan cerita lainnya :)**

 **Feel free to review ^^**


End file.
